


Feels.

by fatcatscantfly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other, i don't even know what this is, short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatcatscantfly/pseuds/fatcatscantfly
Summary: Just some really short thing I scribbled a while ago. :/That's literally all it is...





	

"No.. No, no. Shiro, wake up... Please, this can't be happening.. S-shiro, c'mon, st-stop messing around man...

This isn't funny anymore..

Shir-"

"Lance, stop.. Can't you see, it's over..  
He's gone.."

"No! H-he can.. Shiro!"


End file.
